


I Listen to Your Voice Get Caught in My Throat

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pete wakes up with a different voice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Listen to Your Voice Get Caught in My Throat

Pete wakes up with a different voice caught in his throat. He coughs once, twice, and tries to talk again. The voice emerging from his mouth is not his own. "Hey, hey," he says, testing it out. It isn't a raspy voice like his own, a voice worn from screaming in bands. It's a lighter, more youthful voice. "Hey, hey, hey. Pete Wentz." He says his own name and it feels different rolling off his tongue. He's used to saying his name, used to saying, "Yeah, I'm Pete Wentz. You know, from Arma Angelus." He's used to the way his name comes easy from the back of his throat, used to the too wide grin that follows it.

In this new voice, it doesn't roll off his tongue. The words fall through his lips and crash to the floor with a thud, it seems. A grin doesn't follow it. Pete's mouth twists into a scowl. He wants his voice back.

A thought, unbidden, flies through his head. _Sing._ So Pete does. He sings, and this voice is perfect for it. This is the voice that will make him famous. Pete sings until he can't anymore, until he can hear his own voice rasping back in. For a brief moment his voice and the foreign voice combine, and Pete thinks that this could be his future.

He stops singing. He opens his mouth and speaks. "Pete Wentz." His name falls easy from his throat, and Pete decides that he needs to find the person the other voice belongs to.

*

Joe calls him that very afternoon. "Pete, there's this guy I want you to meet."


End file.
